


Kiss Me

by jung_eunkyung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_eunkyung/pseuds/jung_eunkyung
Summary: Person A: truth or dare?Person B: *exasperated* truthPerson A: do you want to kiss me?Person B: dare.Person A: *leans in* I dare you to kiss me.Person B: never have I ever-Person A: ThAT’s NOt ThE gAMe





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've gone too long without writing, I hope it doesn't show. Credit to this post for the original prompt: https://sortagood.tumblr.com/post/170297805375/person-a-truth-or-dare-person-b-exasperated

“Kihyun.”

“Hmm?”

“Kihyun.”

“Yes?”

“Kihyun!”

“What, hyung? What the fuck do you want?,” Kihyun snaps, eyes darting away from the sizzling pan on the stove and landing on the leader, who had been staring at him for the past half hour. Hyunwoo merely smiled, and asked “Truth or dare?”

Face pulled into a confused frown, the younger boy merely stared at him for a second before going back to his cooking. “What.” He clicks his tongue in irritation when the other repeats the question, completely unbothered by his growing irritation.

“Oh, for the love of- _truth_ , now go away,” he says sharply. Of course Hyunwoo doesn’t listen, instead leaning in. The younger senses his movement out of the corner of his eye and tries his best to avoid it, sliding away as far as he can but eventually stops and gives in, letting the taller’s lips brush against the shell of his ear.

“Do you want to kiss me?,” he breathes, purposely crooning the question softly and grinning when he hears the younger’s sharp intake of air.

Kihyun turns, but his expression is unimpressed. “Dare.”

The confident smirk Hyunwoo throws at him almost rivals the ones Wonho is ever so famous for giving when onstage. “I _dare_ you to kiss me,” he challenges.

Kihyun sighs, before turning down the heat on the stove and properly facing the man. He grabs the other’s arms to rest on his waist, before winding his own around the dancer’s neck. The latter’s face is a mixture of expectant and shock, but he doesn’t do or say anything to halt his ministrations.

Kihyun leans in close and sees the way Hyunwoo’s eyes flutter as he lowers his head. The small man smirks.

“Never have I ever-”

He barely manages to keep himself contained when he sees the way the leader’s eyes fly open in surprise, but completely loses it when said man’s face falls and crumples in disappointment and embarrassment, falling into peals of high pitched laughter.

He expects Hyunwoo to protest, but then there is a multitude of other voices that join his, all whining at Kihyun’s antics. The vocalist stops laughing, regarding them all with serious expressions. “All of you were in on this? Why you little…,” he trails off, but his eyes are playful and his mouth is still curled in a half-smile.

“Fine then,” he says resolutely, and the next moment they’re kissing, bodies pressed up against each other intimately. There’s loud whooping and cheering from the rest of the members, but neither of them register the noise, too wrapped up in each other to care.

“So you did want to kiss me,” Hyunwoo concludes when they finally part, too breathless to sound smug. It’s quiet; the others seem to have left.

“Shut up,” Kihyun mutters in reply, pulling him down again.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as Kudos is welcomed, constructive criticism is much more appreciated. Enjoy!


End file.
